RGZ-91 Re-GZ
The RGZ-91 Re-GZ ('Re'fined 'G'undam 'Z'eta) is a prototype transformable mobile suit, based off of data from the MSZ-006R Zeta Plus R. The unit was featured in the anime movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and also featured in the OVA series Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Re-GZ was an attempt from Anaheim Electronics to mass produce the MSZ-006R Zeta Plus R from the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War. The transformation mechanism was considered too costly to mass produce, and removed in favor of a special Back Weapon System (BWS), which the Re-GZ was able to dock with to change to a Waverider-like form. Because the weapons of the Re-GZ cannot function when docked, the BWS is armed with additional beam weapons and missile launchers. Despite these changes, it was later decided that the Re-GZ was too expensive for mass production, so the project was canceled with a single prototype completed. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Standard secondary weapons equipped on Federation Forces MS, empty cartridges are ejected from the side of the head. ;*2-tube grenade launcher :Two 2-tube grenade launcher are mounted on hip armor plates. These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Re-GZ is equipped with a pair of beam saber with an out put of 0.7 MW; and stored in a recharge rack located in the backpack. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. Re-GZ type are foldable type (like the one of RX-178 Gundam Mk-II) and can be mounted on both arm. :;*3-slot Hand Grenade rack ::The Re-GZ's shield possesses minor offensive capabilities as it is built with a 3-slot Hand Grenade rack. The weapon are used to surprised enemies, or against armored targets. ;*2-tube Grenade Launcher :Two 2-tube Grenade Launcher are mounted on the forearms. Each has 2 round magazine per tube. These Grenades are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Beam Cannons :Replace the Zeta Gundam's Hyper Mega Laucher is two fire-linked Beam Cannon and one Large Beam Cannons. These are the strongest weapon of Re-GZ, but can only be use if the BWS was docking. ;*Missile Launchers :The shield is armed with three missiles which can be used while mounting the BWS, further increase the firepower of the Re-GZ. ;*Beam Rifle :A dedicated beam rifle shaped like an assault rifle, its output and performance are almost equal to that of the Zeta Gundam's (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle (although lack the ability to create a beam saber from its barrel). When not in use, the Beam Rifle is stored on the back of the shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*Back Weapon System (BWS) :Special optional parts, it is equipped with a large caliber beam cannon in the nose and smaller beam cannons on both sides. Its primary weapons has enough power to sink cruiser-class vessels in one volley. Additionally, it carries propellant tanks beneath the wings. By mounting the BWS, the Re-GZ can operate as a heavy space fighter with emphasis on space combat. While it is possible to separate the BWS during combat, it is cannot be dock with afterwards. ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands the launchers can deploy mobile suit sized dummy balloons as a decoys. History In UC 0093 the Re-GZ prototype was assigned to the Londo Bell task force, which currently assigned to fight against the Neo-Zeon army led by Char Aznable. The first person to pilot the Re-GZ was the famous One Year War veteran Amuro Ray, who used the suit in the failed attempt to stop the asteroid Fifth Luna from hitting the Earth. He fights against cyber-newtype Gyunei Guss in his MSN-03 Jagd Doga and Char in his MSN-04 Sazabi. Afterwards, the Re-GZ is assigned to squadron leader Kayra Su, who is defeated, and later killed, by Gyunei Guss. During this battle, the Re-GZ also loses its right arm and leg. After being brought back to the Londo Bell flagship Ra Cailum, the still-damaged Re-GZ is finally used by young Londo Bell officer Chan Agi, who uses the suit to fight against Quess Paraya in the massive mobile armor NZ-333 Alpha Azieru. During the battle, accidentally she fires a missile at the Azieru's cockpit, killing Quess and destroying the Alpha Azieru. Because of this, Hathaway Noa, who was in love with Quess and also trying to persuade her to defect, used the beam rifle of his RGM-89 Jegan to destroy the Re-GZ, killing Chan. Another Re-GZ was built and is also stationed on the Ra Cailum during the events of the Laplace Incident in Gundam Unicorn. Variants *RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom *RGZ-95 ReZEL Picture Gallery RGZ-91-F.jpg RGZ-91-R.jpg RGZ-91-1.jpg RGZ-91-2.jpg RGZ-91-3.jpg RGZ-91-4.jpg RGZ-91-5.jpg RGZ-91-6.jpg Rgz-91-test.jpg|Re-GZ prototype in Anaheim Journal. Mg-rgz-91.jpg|1/100 MG RGZ-91 Re-GZ Re-GZ.jpg|RGZ-91 Re-GZ 1/144 HG box art 1340966865245.jpg RGZ-91 Re-GZ 22.jpg RGZ-91 Re-GZ 1.jpg Re-Gz Preparation.jpg Re-GZ GPF.jpg Re-Gz with Back Weapon System.jpg|Re-GZ with Back Weapon System Re-GZend2.jpg|ReGZ Destroyed rgz-91-beamrifle.jpg rgz-91-grenadelauncher.jpg rgz-91-beamsaber.jpg Notes *In Super Robot Wars Advance, Kayra is the default pilot of Re-GZ for the game. Amuro continues using the RX-78-2 Gundam (or Full Armor Gundam if it obtained) until he receives the RX-93 Nu Gundam, and Chan is not even playable. *In Super Robot Wars Advance, instead of ejecting the BWS , the Re-GZ can be transformed an unlimited number of times between mobile suit and waverider form. This error is not present in any other Super Robot Wars games. *In Super Robot Wars Z, the ReGZ is unable to eject the BWS during normal play, but can eject and recombine freely during its attack animations. Because the plot of the game is based on Zeta Gundam rather than Char's Counterattack, the ReGZ and Nu Gundam's presence is an anachronism, and of the canonical pilots of the unit only Amuro is playable. *In Super Robot Wars Reversal, Amuro, Kayra and Chan all pilot the Re-GZ if you choose to follow the Ra Cailum ''path. *In ''Super Robot Wars Compact 3, when Amuro joins your team, Chan joins with him, piloting the Re-GZ. This game is the only game where Chan is a fully playable character for more than one stage. *The Re-GZ is a playable suit in the Gundam Battle series. Strangely enough however, its transformation ability is completely absent in every game in the series. External Links *RGZ-91 Re-GZ on MAHQ.net ja:RGZ-91 リ・ガズィ